Utoarh
Utoarh is the fictional representation of SuperNerd295's issues. Utoarh's entire appearance in Council of Creators is exclusive to SuperNerd's imagination, as it takes on an amalgamation of ones fears and darker thoughts, along with things comfortable to the person, often making them distasteful. Because of this, I will be adding some more personal information to this page. Not anything crazy, but more or less my fears and personal tastes. If that isn't your cup of tea then I would recommend exiting the page. Appearance Utoarh has a highly cartoon-ish skeletal skull, with big round black eyes. This part of it is both based off of Supers fear of death and human extinction and his own art style, often borrowing heavily from other cartoon characters. He sports a set of black and white wings, and light grey shoulder pads. It's arms are white and sharp, a common feature seen on many monsters and characters created by Nerd. It wears a long cloak reminiscent of a captains cloak from Bleach, one of Super's favorite anime. It has long dark black feet detached from it's body. History Not much is known about Utoarh, at least how SuperNerd's version puts it. From what the monster explains to him, Utoarh has lost many things, although it is unknown what these are, although since he uses this whilst explaining his powers of mental manipulation and changing ones thought process, it is highly likely these where once important too him. After coming into contact with SuperNerd in Council of Creators episode 46 A Creators Phobia/Thanatophobia, '''TBA. 'After this, Utoarh makes several other appearances, all of which limit Super's ability to fight. He is eventually driven off by SuperNerd in Council of Creators episode '''TBA' Name Utoarh's name is actually the word "author" but scrambled up. This is intentional as his main inspiration is my Writers Block. Abilities Utoarh's abilities are the only unique aspect about him that carry over from different representations. These include: * Immortality. * Inflicting mental conditions upon his opponents like depression, which can later lead to suicide. * Complete manipulation of thought. This can lead to sudden changes in ones personality too, often making decisions the inhabited wouldn't normally make. * Sucking one into their own conscious. This takes ones own thought and makes a mental body for them. They are sucked into their own mind with Utoarh, where time does not pass. This is often where Utoarh resides, and hence where he tends to speak with the people he inhabits. * Control over the World of Conscious. This means that when pulled inside, Utoarh can do whatever he wants without physically harming the body directly. Trivia *Utoarh is my first kaiju in a long while, due to my Writers Block. This page actually helped make it die down. *This is now one of my favorite kaiju. *Utoarh's appearance actually came from a doodle in art class, later thought of as an FMK kaiju, then re-purposed for a comic, then brought here as a representation of Writers Block. *Utoarh was theorized to be a sort of god. After Council of Creators Episode 47, it is revealed Utoarh is a demon. Category:Yokai Category:Gods Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Genderless